Lunch Break
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: With her jacket that was way too big for her and pants that were exactly the same; pooling at her feet, Dr. Barkow looked like a kid wearing her parents' clothes. AU. Zoey/O'Hara, role reversal.


**Title:** Lunch Break  
**Fandom:** Nurse Jackie  
**Pairing:** Zoey/O'Hara  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count: **560  
**Warning:** AU.  
**Summary:** With her jacket that was way too big for her and pants that were exactly the same; pooling at her feet, Dr. Barkow looked like a kid wearing her parents' clothes.  
**Note:** Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.  
**Note 2: **So, I kinda hate this. The prompt got me all confused and scared but I couldn't just_ not_ post it because I promised myself some time ago that when someone prompts Zoey/O'Hara I AM filling it no matter what it is. Unless is something that I really really cannot write, not even badly. So that's all. And as always no beta so I apologize for all the mistakes.  
**Prompt: **_Role reversal, Dr. Zoey and Nurse Eleanor.__  
_

Eleanor is on her knees, her teeth teasing a lovely pair of thighs and she is thinking that her lunch couldn't be better than this when the two small hands buried in her hair stops her mouth from getting to the point.

She sighs deeply and looks up scowling. "Yes?"

Her scowl is pretty much gone by the time her eyes meet Zoey's embarrassed smile and blush spreading in her lovely face. The girl is sort of adorable.

"I just, I wanted to check if… are you sure this is alright?" She asks, her face apprehensive.

"I thought we had cleared this the first time I grabbed your arse, darling."

Zoey's eyes darken as soon as she reminds her about that and Eleanor laughs.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, this is my first week here and I really don't want to get involved in some sexual harassment charge."

"You don't have to worry, Dr. Barkow. I'm not getting you in trouble."

Dr. Barkow exhales then, and smiles in relief and Eleanor leans back to give her a comforting smirk. "All right?"

"Yes, sure. I just don't want to be like Dr. Cooper you know? People just mock him all the time."

"Everyone mocks Coop because he is a tosser, darling. Not because of whom he has sex with during lunch time."

"Okay, then." Zoey smiles and clears her throat. "You can uh, continue your administrations nurse O'Hara."

"Oh can I, then?" Eleanor smirks running her nails along the smooth flesh of the young doctor's thigh.

"I mean if you want to." She babbles, gently bringing Eleanor's head closer to her, with a shy smile. "You do want to, right?"

Oh, Eleanor wants it alright.

Of all the recently graduated doctors that have started in All Saints last week, most of them arrogant clowns that Eleanor loves to make fun of, Dr. Barkow was the one that had gotten Eleanor's full attention.

With her jacket that was way too big for her and pants that were exactly the same, pooling at her feet, Dr. Barkow looked like a kid wearing her parents' clothes.

Eleanor wanted to jump her bones the second she laid her eyes on her.

"I want to and I will if you be so kind and shut your mouth."

"Okay then." Dr. Barkow, _Zoey_, like she insists to be called, agrees and makes a gesture of zipping her pretty mouth.

Eleanor smirks then, looking up at Zoey to meet her eyes as her mouth meets her clit. The girl flushes and smiles but keeps her eyes open, breathing her through her mouth.

When Eleanor inserts one finger into her, her legs tremble and when Eleanor takes her finger out and spreads her wetness though all of her length her eyes close and when she inserts two fingers back in Zoey puts her hand over her mouth to silence the moans she can't stop.

Eleanor smirks again, this time against her then, replacing her fingers with her tongue, and using her right hand to rub at the doctor's clit while the other messages her breasts, trusting with her tongue as deep as she can, and that makes the doctor come so hard that legs her give up on her and she slides down the wall she has been leaning on.

The goofy smile she receives for her _administrations_ make Eleanor stupidly proud of herself. "That was awesome!" Zoey smiles before sticking her tongue down Eleanor's throat hungrily. She breaks the kiss and grins. "This should be a thing, these lunch breaks."

Eleanor snorts and stands, taking Zoey's, _Dr. Barkow's_, she thinks with a smirk, place against the wall and rests her hands on soft hair as she nods happily. "Alright Doctor."

Zoey beams then and her talented little hands get to work, just like her pretty pink mouth.

Eleanor is sure Jackie will understand her need to cancel their lunches.

fin


End file.
